


Une Balle, une Vie

by Runeb19



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Character Study, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-17 06:56:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11270322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Runeb19/pseuds/Runeb19
Summary: “Une tir, une mort”. One shot, one kill. It was what she lived by. It was who she was, and what she did. Sometimes though, she remembered what was at the end of her scope. But she fired anyway.





	Une Balle, une Vie

**Author's Note:**

> Trying to do a character study of Widow for another fic. Also; Google Translate French. I'm sorry.

She was an assassin.

 

She was a sniper.

 

She was the perfect predator.

 

In a past life, she had been weak. Suffocating under bright lights, under countless eyes. Crushed by expectation, by her own impotence. Playing second fiddle to a fool.

 

They said she had been happy. In love. Content. It was written everywhere in Amélie’s perfect penmanship.

 

_ We’re getting married! _

 

_ I'm so lucky! _

 

_ It's our anniversary coming up, but he’s so hard to shop for. What do you get the man who has everything? _

 

_ Gerard is so sweet. I asked him that very question, and he just looked at me and said: “You're right. I do have everything.” I've never been so happy. _

 

She’d wanted to burn the diary. And to the rest of the organization, she had. It was pointless, pathetic dribble of a blind woman. A weak woman, with no desire. 

 

It wasn't sentimentalism that made her keep it. No, it was a reminder of what she had left behind. A reminder of the weakness she had shed that fateful night, so long ago. 

 

_ I've never been so happy. _

 

Widowmaker understood, now. The sunny daze so many lived, that she had once lived, was not true happiness. Whatever Amélie Lacroix had been, Widowmaker was more. She’d had a goal now, one that was hers and hers alone. When she lined up her sights, when she pulled the trigger, she held life itself in her hands. It was that inexorable power that drew her, that caused her to lift her rifle again, to take the shot every time. 

 

Power.

 

It was her drug. The knowledge that those she looked down at were at her mercy. That those who cowered and begged and pleaded  _ knew _ that the decision, their very  _ existence _ , belonged to her. When she lowered her gun, it was  _ her _ decision to let the other live. When she fired, they died. And the dead were gone forever.

 

Let Talon, the mewling cowards and bureaucrats, pretend they were powerful. Pretend they had influence, that they controlled her. It was her choice,  _ always _ her choice to pull the trigger. Whatever she had been, whatever Talon had done, she was Widowmaker now. 

 

_ I've never been so happy. _

 

Perhaps that truly had been the highlight of Amélie’s life. But even then, she had not known what it was like to feel alive. Widowmaker was different. Widowmaker understood. 

 

Power mattered. And Widowmaker was powerful. It didn't matter that most of the world was ignorant of her. She knew she was powerful. And she would use that power to shape the world around her, one life at a time.

 

_ I've never been so happy _ .

 

She put the journal away.

 

_ Oh, Amélie, you would’ve cried, knowing what was to come. But now, you are so much more. We are so much more. Now, we no longer pretend. We seek out our pleasures, our emotions. No one can hide. No one can stop us. _

 

_ Now, Amélie, we are powerful. _

  
_ Now I am free. _

**Author's Note:**

> ""Une balle, une vie" means "one bullet, one life"
> 
> I've been having trouble figuring out a bit for another fic (the chapter isn't published yet though) dealing with Widowmaker, and I've been thinking about it for hours now. Figured I might as well turn it into something. At midnight. While writing on my phone. Flawless plan.
> 
> Joking aside, I think it helped. Recommend trying something like to anyone who's stumped on how to proceed with a certain character.


End file.
